Twins of the Night
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: Twins born of two celestial Seiryu warriors. Soi's story, followed by her children. Soi has to make a decision: the father, or someone else...................
1. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for well, I can't tell you until you read that part.  
  
Liss: This story is dedicated to Soi, who was very angry with me for writing the Attack of the Killer Suzaku-lookalike Birds and its sequel. PLEASE R&R BOTH OF THEM! This is a fic about her, so she will be happy. But you should have seen the look on her face when she read the other stories! She was furious! It was hilarious!  
'Ugh. That's the third time this week,' Soi thought miserably as she looked at the remains of her noodles and rice. She felt sick again and leaned over as she threw up.  
  
She left the bathroom still feeling horrible. She wondered if it was the food. But it tasted like normal and no on else had gotten sick. Besides, if she complained to anyone, the emperor would have the cook executed (that's how mean he was!). And the cook was a nice guy! So Soi kept her mouth shut. It was a good thing she did. Because if she hadn't, her rug would have been stained. She ran back to the bathroom just in time.  
  
After a month, Soi decided to see the town doctor, just in case it was serious. She put on a cloak and snuck out of the palace. She went to the doctor's house, and a little while later, the doctor diagnosed the problem. Soi took the news bravely, but her heart was breaking. The minute she left, she burst into tears. But she cleared them before she entered the palace again.  
  
"Hey, Soi! Wanna go do some drills? Nakago's busy and I need help with my martial arts," Amiboshi asked. Soi shook her head sadly at her friend and went to her room. Amiboshi looked confused. What was wrong with her? Soi shut her door and flung herself on her bed. 'Pregnant?!' (Now I can tell you! I own Soi's baby!)  
  
For the remainder of the month, Amiboshi watched Soi carefully. She ate so much that he was beginning to think she was Miaka. She would not do any activities and stayed away form all action. She locked herself in her room after dinner, and would not come out till late every morning. She wouldn't look Nakago in the eyes, which was strange. She was always hanging all over him before, but now she avoided him, in fact, she avoided everyone.  
  
About two months later, when Soi was in her 3rd month of pregnancy, Amiboshi came to visit her in her room. Accidentally, Soi had forgotten to lock her door. Amiboshi waltzed into the room and saw Soi kneeling over the "toilet", if you could call it that (sorry, I don't know what they used back then, but it's probably a hole in the ground. Disgusting!).  
  
"Soi?" he called to her. She looked up, alarmed. Amiboshi was alarmed, too. Soi's face was sweaty; her long, auburn hair wasn't done up and it looked tangled and dirty. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. She looked nothing like herself. But what scared Amiboshi the most, was the size of Soi's belly.  
  
"Good Seiryu, what the hell is that?!" he cried, pointing at her enormous stomach. Soi looked down, ashamed. Amiboshi was immediately sorry, but Soi told him not to be. Then she stared at him. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Amiboshi. I'm pregnant." He looked shocked. Soi looked away. There was an awkward silence. Then-  
  
"So, who's the daddy?" Soi looked up at Amiboshi with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh." Amiboshi knew who it was. There was another awkward silence.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," Soi pleaded. Amiboshi shook his head. "I'd never do that. We're friends, right?" Soi smiled at him.  
  
Every day, Amiboshi came to Soi's room with her meals. Since she started to show, she never came out of her room. Amiboshi had to bring a lot, since Soi was eating for two people. But she and Amiboshi had fun together. They talked and laughed with each other. Amiboshi found that Soi was much prettier each day he came, despite her fat belly. When he wasn't in her presence, her felt certain loneliness. He felt flushed when he was around Soi, but it was a good flush. Then, one day, as he watched her eat, he suddenly came to the realization. 'Oh my god. I love Soi.'  
Liss: I hope you liked it. Soi certainly did! She said, when she finished reading it, "Well! This is nice! Two guys who love me!" She thinks that Nakago loves her, the idiot! I'm sorry I didn't add a lot of detail. I know it isn't like me. I also know it isn't really too good near the end, but believe me, it gets better. Please R&R! 


	2. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any FY things/people/places..blah blah blah...  
  
Sis's note: I want to let you know that I thougth of a new story line that will make this go on longer, and the only thing that needs to change that you have read so far, is the in the first chapter, SOI DOESN'T KNOW THAT SHE'S HAVING TWINS! SHE THINKS THAT SHE'S JUST HAVING ONE CHILD, AND SO DOES AMIBOSHI! OK? GOT IT?  
  
"Aaah!" Soi cried, clutching her stomach. The pains were getting more frequent, now. Soi was almost halfway through her 9th month, and nothing was changing, except for her stomach. When Soi felt it, she could have sworn that there were four legs kicking. But it was probably her imagination. I mean, she was sick in the morning? This was probably part of her sickness: headaches.  
  
Amiboshi was a very loyal friend. He never told anyone about Soi's pregnancy. He didn't betray her to anyone, and when Suboshi asked him with a smirk on his face, what he was doing in Soi's room all the time, Amiboshi just punched him into a wall. (he's learning to be just like Nuriko! Awww!) But ost of all, Amiboshi never betrayed his feelings. He never told Soi how he felt about her, seeing as she was preoccupied with how to tell Nakago. But Amiboshi found himself gazing at her when she wasn't looking, and he would dream about her, too. (isn't that cute!)  
  
Soi awoke in the middle of the night with a horrible pain. She recognized it as a contraction, but unlike this one, it kept on going and didn't stop. So Soi thought it was her baby kicking again. She clutched her tummy again. "It's ok, baby, I'm right here. Ssssshhh, it's ok. Just be calm." Soi found that talking to her baby calmed them down. Most of the time, she was right. But not this time. When her soothing words didn't work, Soi finally realized what was going on. 'Shit! I'm going into labor!'  
  
Soi grabbed her cloak and snuck out of her room. She crept down the hallways, and even with her heavy stomach, she stayed light on her toes. She finally exited the palace and ran to the stables. She started to saddle up her horse, Moonbeam, (I got this name from a book! It's great, isn't it?!) when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"So, trying to steal one of the emperor's horses, eh? Well, you do a pretty bad job of keeping yourself quite," the icy voice said. Soi didn't turn around. She knew who it was, even if he didn't know who she was. Soi thought fast. She had to get out of there! She turned around, thankfully, her cloak was covering her, and she struck him across the face. This scared Moonbeam, who galloped into the courtyard. There she stayed, for she had been trained never to leave the palace without a rider. Soi turned to run to her horse, but Nakago's hand grabbed hers. She turned and hit him again. This time she got halfway to Moonbeam before being pulled away again. But Soi kept striking Nakago in the same spot, which hurts, if you've never felt that before. (being hit in the same spot over and over again, I mean) Just as Soi put her foot in the saddle and was about to swing over, Nakago grabbed her foot. She kicked him down, but he pulled her down with him. She quickly got up, but Nakago pulled her cloak off. He stared in shock at her.  
  
"So-" he started to say before she punched him out. She quickly got on her horse and rode out of the palace, trying to hold her tears back, tears for the one she loved and the pain in her stomach. But someone was watching her. Someone saw her leave the palace gates...  
  
Sis: Aw! I know you know who it is, but I don't care! Don't spoil by reviewing about who it will be! See ya! Please review! 


	3. Twins of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own FY but I do own this story line and Soi's babies. Remember, Soi doesn't know she is having twins. And to answer your question, Ophelia Winters, yes. It is.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She rode away into the night, Moonbeam galloping at full speed. Her heart was pounding. How could she have done that to her true love? Was he really her true love? She shook the thought from her mind as her stomach gave a painful lurch. She had to keep riding, to get away from them, from all this.......  
  
Her baby needed to be safe. She wasn't ready to tell the others yet. Maybe they wouldn't except it. Moonbeam kept galloping, sensing that her owner was upset. Soi's foot ached. She had kicked him square in the jaw. All of a sudden, Soi's heart froze. She could hear the faint sound of hoof beats, from far away, not from her own horse. She quickly directed Moonbeam into the woods to her right. They rode for twenty minutes, Soi not bothering to stop and listen for the sounds. She just kept riding. She had to get away.  
  
At last she stopped riding and slowed Moonbeam to a standstill. At that time, Soi felt a full kick on her stomach. There it was again, but this time in a different spot. All of a sudden, her whole stomach was filled with kicking, and Soi clutched her stomach, trying to get it to stop. But she couldn't take it anymore. She fell off her horse as another kick landed.  
  
Soi crawled to the nearest tree, her face sweaty and her eyes full of fear. She started to breathe in deep, even breaths. She knew she was nearing the birth. But she was scared. She was actually afraid for the first time in her life. She pushed her tangled hair out of her face, and gave a push. Nothing. She tried again. This time, it really hurt. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, loud and strong. She tried to push again, but she couldn't. She screamed again.  
  
Just then, a figure burst out through the bushes. He ran to Soi, and told her to push. He held out his hand. Soi was in too much pain to recognize the voice. She just grabbed his hand and pushed with all her might. At last, Soi heard a new cry in the night. She was overwhelmed. She had done it! Her baby was safe! But she still felt weird. The figure realized it too, when she hadn't let go of his hand. He told her to push one more time, and out came her second child. She was amazed. Twins?  
  
The figure wrapped the babies into his cloak, and gave them to their mother. He watched the smile on her face as she looked at her children. Soi noticed that he was looking at her, and looked up at him. Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that smile.  
  
"Amiboshi?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss: Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Guess you'll have to review in order for me to write more! 5 reviews or you get nothing! 


	4. A Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, but I do own Soi's twins and the servant. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Amiboshi?" Soi stared at him with disbelief in her eyes. Amiboshi just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Neither did she. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He was silent for a moment.  
  
"I saw you sneak out. I knew you were in trouble. So I followed you," he said. Soi was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're my friend, that's why." He smiled at her. It wasn't the complete truth, but it would do for now.  
  
Soi felt her heart melt. What? What was this feeling? It was.......probably gratefulness. Yeah, that's it. She was thankful that Amiboshi arrived and saved her children. Her children......  
  
Soi looked down at the babies in her arms. She hadn't expected twins. What was she going to do? She couldn't bring them to the palace. The emperor would not like it. He might take them for his own sick pleasure. Soi grimaced. Amiboshi sensed her grief and changed the subject.  
  
"So, what are you going to name them?" he asked.  
  
"Well, they are both girls." She gazed at her daughters. One was a bit bigger than the other. She looked up at her mother and smiled. She was more bold than her sister. "Her name will be Kimi (She Who Is Without Equal)." She looked at her other daughter. She had her eyes closed, but a small smile was on her face, too. "Keiko (adored one)."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few nights of resting, Soi and Amiboshi headed back to the palace. They were both tense about how to break the news to their fellow seishi. Along the way, Soi decided that she wouldn't tell them. She would hide her babies.  
  
"Are you sure?" Amiboshi asked. Soi nodded.  
  
"And I think they should be given.....a good home. Not here," she breathed out. Amiboshi nodded. If Soi wanted to give up her children to protect them, he wouldn't stand in her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They soon came to the gates.  
  
"Halt, who goes there?" the guard asked. Swiftly and silently, Soi knocked him out. She and Amiboshi proceeded through the gates. They stood outside of the door. Amiboshi walked in first. The first person to spot him was his brother.  
  
"Aniki! Aniki! Where have you been?!" Suboshi cried, hugging his brother. Soi smiled to herself. He was obviously a very affectionate brother. Amiboshi just sighed, and said he went out riding. He needed to get away. They left, giving Soi the opportunity she needed to sneak down to the servants' quarters with her babies.  
  
Soi knocked on one of the doors. A servant opened it, and smiled upon seeing who it was.  
  
"Soi-sama, where have you been?" An asked. Soi told her.  
  
"So I need you to hide them here, until I am ready to give them to someone. If the emperor ever found them......" she didn't finish. Her face was wet with tears at the thought of giving away her children. An nodded.  
  
"I will take them, Soi-sama. They are beautiful. I will keep them safe until you are ready." "Thank you so much, An." Soi left. She snuck back to the main floor. Just as she was turning the hallway to her room, a hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"And just where have you been?" a cackling voice asked. Soi spun around.  
  
"None of your business, homo. Go away," she spat, and swiftly wrapped her wrist, so now her hand held his. She shoved him off and kept walking. Tomo looked after her and sped off in the direction of Nakago's room.  
  
Soi collapsed upon her bed the second she entered. Luckily, no one had noticed her stomach. It was still big. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Request from the emperor to see you," came the voice of a guard. Soi got up, brushed her hair, changed her clothes, put on a huge cloak, and walked to the throne room. There, the emperor was waiting for her.  
  
"I want to know where you have been," he asked her coldly. Soi froze for a moment. Then she regained herself.  
  
"Forgive me, sire. I went out for a ride when I was kidnapped. I managed to kill the person. He-he was of Suzaku," she finished in a rush.  
  
"And you were kidnapped by a Suzaku? That does not give me much trust in your abilities," he said with a hiss.  
  
"My powers were not restored. I was not ready. And this Suzaku person-he had great strength and power. I could not fight him," she stammered. The emperor looked at her keenly.  
  
"And this had nothing to do with Amiboshi?" Amiboshi entered, escorted by guards. He kneeled next to Soi.  
  
"Honestly, Your Majesty, I was not aware that he was missing too," she covered.  
  
"And you, boy? What is your excuse?" the emperor shot at Amiboshi.  
  
"I-I am sorry, Your Majesty. I went out riding. I just needed to, erm, get away. I am deeply sorry, sire," he bowed his head. The emperor looked down at him as if he were a bug.  
  
"For your recklessness and disregard for others, you will be beaten. Take him to the dungeon." The guards pulled him up and dragged him off. Amiboshi's face was blank.  
  
"As for you," the emperor said to Soi, "I expect you to be prepared at your skills. Dismissed." Soi walked out. She couldn't believe she had gotten away with it. Even more she couldn't believe Amiboshi was taking beatings for her. He was a very loyal friend. Or was he more than a friend? Soi leaned against a wall. Did she want him to be? No, no, she had Nakago! She gasped. Nakago! What happened to him? Soi carefully walked back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Soi snuck into Amiboshi's room. He was still awake.  
  
"Thank you. For covering up and everything," Soi said to him.  
  
"Hey," he winced. "What are friends for?" Soi gazed deeply into his brown eyes. He gazed back into hers. They slowly moved towards each other when they heard footsteps down the hallway. Soi quickly said goodnight and crept back to her room.  
  
For the next few days, Soi avoided going anywhere in public, because she was still losing weight. She also avoided Nakago. In fact, she hadn't seen him since the night she left. Everyday, Soi would go down to An's quarters and visit her children. She was going to give them away at the festival, which was a week away. Each passing day meant one less day with her children. Soi grew sadder and sadder. She didn't want to give up her children. But she knew she must. Little did she know, but someone was observing her from the shadows as she went down there each day.  
  
One night, as Soi was leaving the servant's quarters and heading back to her room, a figure grabbed her wrist. It leaned into her ear and whispered in an icy voice,  
  
"Hello again." Soi turned slowly to face Nakago.  
  
"So what have you been doing these days? I hardly ever see you anymore," he taunted sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing. Now let me go," her voice was calm, unlike her heart.  
  
"Whoa! No need to be scared! I just want to talk. What have you been up to?" Nakago gripped her wrist tighter.  
  
"Leave me alone." But he didn't move. Finally, Soi spat at him in the face. He let go of her hand and she escaped to her room. But Nakago didn't give up. He watched her leave and then stalked down to the servant's quarters. He knocked on one of the doors. An opened it with a huge smile. When she saw who it was, the smiled quickly vanished, and it appeared on Nakago's face as he barged in and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss- Cliffhanger! That's my theme this week! All the stories I updated have been left as cliffhangers! Ha ha! Oh well. Please review! 


	5. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I only own the twins and An. Oh, and I guess I own the Stargazing festival (hee hee!) They did have one in Hong-nan, in chapter 38, but they never mentioned one in Qu-Dong. Yay! Also, I am finally updating! *huge applause* Yes, yes, I know its been long, but I have been really busy lately. So, here is the next chapter. I---  
  
Soi: Hello! *bursts through door*  
  
Liss: What?! You're back! Oh, thank god! *runs over and hugs Soi*  
  
Soi: *embarrassed and baffled*  
  
Liss: *realizes what she is doing and quickly gets off* Oh, um, I mean *cough* when did you get back? *turns to readers* She ran away and was gone for days. She actually showed up at my friend Hills's head, and I heard she made quite a ruckus in there. *turns back to Soi*  
  
Soi: *blushes* Well, uh.......  
  
Liss: And Hoto and Tomo were really upset! *turns to readers* They live in Hills's head. So Hills sent Soi back in the mail but she got lost!  
  
Soi: Yeah......anyway, I'm back now. And I see you're glad to see me!  
  
Liss: *face vaults* Riiiiiiiiiiight. About that......you do know that I'm still gonna hurt you, right?  
  
Soi: *lowers head and nods*  
  
Liss: Good. Just in time for the story. *turns to readers* Okay, well, I'm going to let you read the story now. Soi! *pulls Soi into back room by her ear* *sounds can be heard followed by horrific screams*  
  
Liss: *pops head out of room* I mean it. Start reading! Now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the night of the Stargazing festival, and so far, everything had been going well. Late evening, Soi went down to An's quarters. An had not been there lately. Another servant had told Soi that she had been called out on a "special duty". So the other servant had been taking care of Soi's twins.  
  
Soi came down and knocked on the door. The servant answered and Soi crept in to get her children. She had told the emperor that she would be out searching for spies, and would meet the others at the festival. Only Amiboshi knew the truth. He watched her mount her horse with the two bundles in her cloak and ride away.  
  
Soi arrived at the festival near the middle of it. The sky was dark and clear, and the stars were clearly visible. Though Qu-Dong was a poor country, the people were dedicated to the festival, and they did their best for it. There was music, dancing, food, and contests. The streets were crowded with people, and little children ran around between their legs.  
  
Soi crept through the crowds and up to a vender that was selling cloth. Soi looked at him through her cloak hood, and he nodded. She followed him back through the building behind the cart and finally came to a woman. She stood up and Soi pulled back her cloak hood. The woman smiled.  
  
"Soi-sama, what a pleasure! Hello! Come sit!" she said, motioning to a small wooden chair beside her. Soi shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, Hoshi, no time. I just came to give you something." Soi stepped forward and unwrapped her girls from her cloak. Hoshi gasped.  
  
"Oh, Soi, are they yours?" she asked, touching Keiko. "Now they are yours," Soi said, pushing them to her friend. Hoshi looked up at her with big eyes.  
  
"But you have wanted children for so long. Why give them to me?" she asked. "You have wanted them longer. And they can't stay in the palace. The emperor will.....Just take them, please," Soi said through tear-filled eyes. Hoshi finally held out her arms and took the twins. Soi stepped back. "Thank you, Hoshi." She took one last look at her children and turned to leave. She stepped through the hallway and was about to step outside when a dark figure stepped in front of her.  
  
"Soi," it said in an icy, smug tone. Soi's heart froze. The figure stepped inside and Nakago's face was revealed. He shoved her back through to the house and other guards followed him in.  
  
"Keeping secrets from me, eh?" he smiled. "Get the children," he ordered. The guards walked up to the frightened Hoshi and grabbed the crying babies from her.  
  
"They're yours, too, you know," Soi said defiantly to Nakago. He turned back to her. "Good. Then as the father, I have the right to decide what to do with them. Come. We shall see the emperor now." He dragged Soi down the hallway. She tripped over something heavy there, but Nakago continued to pull her back out into the festival. He turned back and called down the hall.  
  
"Take care of the woman." The guards grinned and advanced on Hoshi. She frantically looked around for her husband. Before the guards covered her view, she saw his body lying in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nakago pulled her down the long hallways in the palace with amazing strength. Soi struggled, but it was no use.  
  
"How could you do this? I thought you loved me," she said, trying to keep her voice level. He laughed.  
  
"Oh Soi. So naïve. You never knew. I never loved you. I think you're a disgusting bitch. I was just using you." They came to the throne room and Nakago shoved Soi down to her knees in front of the emperor. The emperor looked down at her, a disgusting look upon his face.  
  
"So. You lied to me. You never met a Suzaku man. That was just an excuse. An excuse for how pathetic you are." He leaned back. "Now, Nakago has informed that you are keeping children here. Without telling anyone." He smiled. "Well, they are both female. I will have some use for them when they get older." Soi looked down, she the one now disgusted. All her efforts, all her work, in vain. Her girls were going to become concubines to this perverted man. She closed her eyes and tried, but failed, to keep her tears hidden.  
  
"For the crime of lying directly to your emperor, you will be sentenced with death." The emperor clapped his hands and the guards raised Soi, her head still down. They started to escort her out.  
  
"Thank you for your loyalty, general," the emperor was saying. Nakago held his head high, pleased. He stole a look at Soi. She looked back at him, such a forlorn look on her face that for a second he felt sorry. But, the feeling being new to him, he quickly shook it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soi sat in the dungeon. She was long beyond tears. She now sat, thinking and plotting revenge. How could he do that? She thought he loved her. His words couldn't be true, but they were so sharp, so clear.......they must have been. Soi hung her head in shame. How could she ever have loved him? He was a hideous person. He murdered countless people for no reason and had absolutely no sympathy whatsoever. But, she thought, he did have a rough childhood (understatement of the year). Maybe it wasn't his fault......but no! He made the choice. He chose to do this job, and he could have denied it.  
  
The sound of head hitting stone awakened Soi from her thoughts. Another sound just like it was heard and the sound of footsteps echoed through the dungeon. A moment later, it was the sound of metal scraping metal, and the door opened. Through the dim light, Soi could see the face.  
  
"Hey," said Amiboshi, kneeling down next to Soi and starting to unlock her chains. "Thanks," she said, rubbing her freed wrist. She and Amiboshi stepped out of the cell.  
  
"They took them to the concubine's room," Amiboshi said. They headed there and stopped before the door.  
  
"I'll go in and distract them. You get them out," Amiboshi said, starting for the door. "Hold on there, Sherlock (I don't care that he didn't exist then! Just work with me here!) ," Soi said, putting her hand in front of him. "I'm the girl, here. It would make more sense for me to go in. Plus, they don't know I've been sentenced." She strode inside.  
  
"Okay, ladies," she said, clapping her hands together. "The emperor has decided the you, uh, are to be moved to different quarters. Please follow me this way, and, uh, don't worry about your belongings." The ladies scrambled about. Soi opened another door for them. They hurried inside, and Soi slammed the door. "Hey! This is a closet!" came a muffled cry. Soi motioned to Amiboshi, and he came in and got the twins. He sneaked out again and Soi opened the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, ladies, wrong door! Oh, hold on for a second!" she ran to the door to the hallway and stuck her head out. After counting to five, she came back in. "I'm sorry. The emperor has just informed us that you will not be moving after all. So sorry. Goodbye!" she said and quickly exited.  
  
"Smooth," Amiboshi said. "Why, thank you," Soi said smiling and took Kimi. She rubbed her cheek and wrapped her back up in the blanket.  
  
"Ok. We have to get out of here," she said. The quietly sneaked through the thousands of hallways till they came to the front entrance. They opened the doors and left. Hurrying across the courtyard, Amiboshi and Soi heard a shout. They turned and saw the guards following them.  
  
"And we were so close," Soi said. "It's not over yet," Amiboshi said. Her led her to the stables and Soi quickly mounted Moonbeam. She took Keiko from Amiboshi and tucked her safely into her cloak. Amiboshi mounted a horse too and threw open the door. There 50 guards in armor greeted them. Nakago stood at the head, smiling.  
  
"Still the same old nai------" But he didn't finish. Amiboshi had charged and began slashing. Before they knew it, 10 men were down. Soi didn't wait. She backed up, and charged forward. Moonbeam made a gigantic leap and landed on the other side of the guards. She too began to fight, but with difficulty. She didn't want to harm her children. But, together, she and Amiboshi killed the guards, until only Nakago was left. But he was injured. He had a slash to his side, courtesy of Soi. He stood there, watching her with his iced-blue eyes. She trotted forward until she was very close to him. She gave a look of disgust at him and punched him in the face. He fell backwards. Soi spit on his body and turned. She and Amiboshi left through the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss: Hi. Well? Didja like it?  
  
Soi: *pops up* How could you make me do that to my Nakkie-poo? Oh, I feel so horrible!  
  
Liss: Ah, shaddap. Nakago deserved it. He's an evil *bleep* and I hate him. Ooh, I wish I could punch him good in the face! *closes eyes and envisions punching Nakago for a few minutes* Oh yeah!  
  
Soi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I feel so horrible!  
  
Liss: Then I've done my job. Okay, I know that some of you aren't too happy about the pairing here. Well I got something to say to you people. Tough cookies. Amiboshi and Soi rule, and there isn't that big of an age difference. It's like Soi is Tamahome and Amiboshi is Miaka. Same age difference as them. So there! *sticks tongue out* And, as you could probably guess from what I've just said and written in this story, I hate Nakago! He deserves to rot! So it's only natural that he get beaten up in my stories as much as possible. Ok, please review! 


	6. Vow on a Grave

Disclaimer: I only own the twins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kimi stood at the top of the hill, looking down at the scene below. She was wearing all black, even over her face. The only things showing were her green eyes. She was hardly visible against the dark night sky.  
  
Keiko came up behind her sister. "When do we strike?"  
  
"Now." They jumped down from the hill, landing softly on the ground below, very much like a cat. Kimi crept slowly down one side of the cart and Keiko went on the other side. Kimi gave the signal and she flung herself onto the man kneeling down in front of his broken cart wheel. She elbowed him in the back, and he fell down, unconscious. Keiko did the same to another man there, but it did not work as well. He got up, and struck her back. She fought him, and in the end, he held her in a headlock. Keiko struggled, and then suddenly, he fell over. Keiko turned and her sister stood there, giving her the look that said, 'You still need work, little sister'. Keiko blushed, and they headed towards the back of the cart. There, a woman and her two twin daughters huddled, frightened to death of the pair clad in black. They looted the cart of its food, ignoring the family. But as Keiko left, she glanced back. The woman pulled her daughters close to her and they clung to her, their green eyes staring at Keiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, we're home!" Keiko called into the hut. Soi got up from her chair. "Oh, I'm so glad!" "Look at al this food we got!" Keiko exclaimed, expelling her contents on the small table. Kimi paused, and silently put her loot on the table, too. Soi's eyes lingered on her for a minute, and then they turned back to the food.  
  
"You got all this?" she asked. Keiko nodded. Kimi, feeling awkward, changed the subject. "Where's Dad?" "He's out back, whittling another flute. What else?" Amiboshi stepped inside.  
  
"Hey, girls," he said. They smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's awkward to see him called "Dad", but I mean, they grew up with him! He cared for them! He might as well have been their biological father. They think he's their real father because he's the only one they ever knew. And well, he got his happy ending. He and Soi ended up together. So if you don't like it, then don't read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At dinner that night, the girls were silent. Soi looked worried about them. Amiboshi sensed it. "So, what did you girls do today?" he asked cheerfully, making a daring attempt to salvage their dinner. The girls knew it, and looked over at him, pitifully. "Well, we practiced this morning. And we went on the raid this evening," Keiko said, trying too.  
  
"Good for you," he said, smiling. Keiko nodded and smiled back.  
  
After dinner, Kimi went outside to be alone. Keiko same outside too and sat next to her. They stared up at the stars.  
  
"Still troubled?" Keiko asked finally. Kimi nodded. "Mom's told us a thousand times. She and Dad have lived out here ever since their house was burned. You know that." Kimi looked down. "I know, but.....it just seems like that's not right. I feel like it's not the truth. I don't know. It's just...." She looked back up. "I feel like they're hiding something from me." Keiko was silent for a moment. "Will you go over the wrestling tactics with me tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sure," Kimi smiled. It felt good to be needed. Her younger sister depended on her. Kimi and Keiko were just about to get up when they heard a crash in the hut. Amiboshi's voice carried through the grass walls.  
  
"Girls!" They ran inside. Soi was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. "What happened?" Kimi asked frantically. "She just collapsed," Amiboshi said. Kimi felt her mother's forehead. "She's hot and her skin looks yellow." She gasped. "She could be sick from the yellow fever disease," she said.  
  
"O Seiryu, she's dead!" Keiko cried, and ran around the hut screaming "O Seiryu O Seiryu O Seiryu!"  
  
"Keiko! Calm down! Go outside and get some of the spices behind the house," Amiboshi said. Keiko nodded and dashed outside. Kimi and Amiboshi lifted Soi onto her bed. Kimi put a cold compress on her mother's head. Keiko dashed back in again. Amiboshi held the spices up to her nose ands she stirred. He knelt next to her lips.  
  
"She's breathing," he said, and Kimi and Keiko let out their breath. "But I want you two to go out and try to find a doctor." Kimi and Keiko skulked. They knew that this was code for: we need some time to talk alone. There was no one anywhere around for miles. They stepped outside and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Soi was sitting up and looking much better. But she was still weak. Kimi and Keiko both sat with her. After a long pause, Keiko asked, "Mom, what happened?" Soi sighed.  
  
"I am sick, girls. And, I don't think I have very long. I do have yellow fever." Her twins bit their lips. It was bad. Real bad. Everyone who had ever had the yellow fever disease had never lived to tell the tale.  
  
"But I want to tell you something before I go." She looked into each of their eyes. "I have something to show you." She pulled back the thin blanket and pushed away her cloak. On her leg was a character.  
  
"What is that?" Kimi asked. "It's my sign. Girls, I am a celestial warrior of Seiryu." They stared at her. "So is your father. We didn't want to tell you before."  
  
"I knew it. You were hiding something from me," Kimi said. Soi nodded sadly. "You see, before we came here, we actually lived in the capital city palace." "Wow, you lived in the palace?" Keiko asked with awe. Soi nodded.  
  
"Your father live there too, with Suboshi." "Who?" "His brother." "Dad had a brother?" they asked. "Oh yes. They were twins, in fact." "Well, now we know where we got the genes from," Keiko said. Soi bit her lip. "Not exactly...." She said softly. But the twins weren't listening. "Wow, Dad had a brother?" "I wonder what he was like?" "Probably like Dad, dumbo. They were twins, after all." "But why did they leave?" "What happened?" they turned their eyes on their poor mother.  
  
"Well....." She started. "The emperor was....well, he was the father of our current emperor. And he was very...selfish, perverted, cheap, you get the idea. And, well, you weren't really allowed. I had to hide you when you were born. When the emperor found out, he...." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Well, I was locked up. But your father helped me escape. We left and fled for the hills." She left out the most important part. Him. But He didn't matter. Her girls were safe and happy. Poor, but happy. And they didn't need Him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later, Soi was dead. They tearfully buried her in the backyard. Afterwards, Keiko and Kimi were melancholy. Amiboshi was also depressed. She had been his light. His fire. He had nothing left. The only things were the girls. But even they seemed distant. And they weren't really his. He felt alone. For the first time in 15 years, he missed his brother.  
  
Amiboshi couldn't lie to them anymore. They depended on him, and he needed to be truthful. So one night, he sat them down, and told them. He did not leave out Nakago's part, even though it pained him to talk about him.  
  
"What?" Keiko asked, her lip trembling. "What are you talking about? You're our father!" Amiboshi looked down. "In theory, yes. But not really."  
  
"I knew there was something else. What she told us. It wasn't all," Kimi said softly, staring ahead. Amiboshi looked forlornly at her. "I'm sorry. We didn't think you would ever need to know. Or that this would come."  
  
"But it did." Kimi got up and walked out. Keiko looked despairingly at Amiboshi, and went after her sister.  
  
She found her, sitting at the edge of the woods, looking at the stars. She sat next to her older sister and put her head on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Kimi rose early and left. Keiko was awakened by her sister's movements and got up to follow her. Before leaving, she kissed her father on the head.  
  
The sisters spent the day walking around. They didn't have much to say to each other. They just walked in silence, but it seemed to be enough to them. They came upon an overturned cart filled with clothes, food, and baskets. They smiled. It was good luck. They knocked out the man and took all the goods.  
  
"What's that sound?" Kimi asked. A distant and faint sound like music drifted through her ears. ""What sound? I don't hear anything," Keiko said, still loading the cloth. Kimi shook it out of her mind. They strolled back up to their home, talking in good spirits now.  
  
As they cleared the hill that gave a good view of their house (if you knew where to look), Kimi stopped. Keiko stopped too. "What's wrong?" she asked, biting into an orange. Kimi dropped her basket, eyes still transfixed. She started to run forwards. Keiko caught sight of the scene and dropped her basket, too. They ran down the hill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They stumbled over the wood and remains of their house that littered the ground. That was all that was left. Food splattered the dirt and a sickening red was mixed in, too. "Dad!" cried Keiko. Kimi was shoving away the rubble. A faint murmur came form under one of the piles. The twins yanked and shoved the wood away, finally revealing Amiboshi.  
  
"Dad!" they cried. He had blood coming from almost every part of his body, but a deep gash was in his side. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Hi....." He winced. "Dad, what happened?" Kimi asked. "The....royal guards.....they came....searching for....us.... They...destroyed...everything...." Keiko bit back her tears. Kimi ran around the corner of the hill, trying to find any traces of the guards, but she found nothing.  
  
She ran back to where her sister and father sat. "You must.go.You.cannot stay here. Please.go." Amiboshi gasped. Keiko shook her head. "No. We're not leaving you," she said, her voice quivering. But he closed his eyes with a final sigh.  
  
Keiko sat for a moment with him. Kimi couldn't bear to be near him. She ran into the woods and sat down on a lone tree stump, crying softly to her heart's content.  
  
When she returned a few hours later, Keiko had been gathering the possessions that were not ruined. She looked up when Kimi exited the woods.  
  
"So what do we do now?" she asked. Kimi paused. "I think we should..." She didn't know how her sister would take her idea. "Well?" "Find Nakago." A moment's pause. "Why?" "He was our real father. And besides, I think we should get even. He is the general of the guards." A sly grin crossed Keiko's face. It was a new thing to her. She was always the more innocent and shy one of the two. She rarely ever did anything worse than stealing food and such from carts.  
  
Kimi was surprised to see her sister's face, but she liked it. They shared the same look of malevolence, and each decided that was what they were going to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They both decided that it was too painful to bury Amiboshi, so they made a shrine around him. Silently, Kimi made a vow that she would not rest until her father was avenged. Even if that meant death. That evening they set off in search of the capital. Along the way, all Kimi could think about was her mother and imagined what it must have been like for her to go through all the pain of betrayal. But she vowed that it would end here. They walked into the night, each with the same thought: revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss: Ha ha, Soi's suffering in BOTH worlds: here, and in the story! lol I'm just joking. Please review! 


	7. Author's Note sorry!

Hi guys! This is just an author's note. I've had a lot of feedback saying I should update, but there's a big problem. Writer's block! I'm a little stuck. So any suggestions would help a lot!

Also, I've been thinking that I should take this story down and edit it. I'm not that happy with how it's been written. So the revisions will be there, but the plot will stay. All those in favor of revisions say 'aye'. All those who aren't, say 'What the f$& is your problem, Liss?!'

Thanks so much! Love ya!

Liss


End file.
